A New Beginning: Natsu's Journey
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Natsu perished at the tower of Heaven yet he returns, stronger than ever. Rated M for Language, Lemons, Limes, Violence, More violence, and lots of violence. Part 2 of A New Beginning. Sequel to the other one
1. Chapter 1

**I hate myself. I promised myself a break... and an hour later, I have a new chapter for everyone... for the sequel. Im enjoying myself so much I am writing more and more. Kill me please.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Erza was on the shoreline of the Spa town, sobbing as she watched the tower vaporize.

"Natsu..." She sobbed, with her friends behind her.

"Maybe… he's still alive? Meow." Millianna said. Sho, Simon and Wally all came over, looking at Erza.

"Wanna look?" Sho asked quietly.

Simon frowned. "I don't detect his magical energy signature." He said quietly. "He's dead."

Erza kept crying and the other members of Natsu's team arrived.

"We saw the huge explosion!" Gray exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Wheres Natsu?" Cana asked.

"He's dead..." Erza sobbed, but it was too quiet and jumbled.

"What was that?" Mira asked, her eyes going wide. "Please tell me you didn't say what I think you said."

"He's dead." Erza said, hugging her knees.

Mira and Cana went to their knees, their eyes wide as they looked towards where the Tower was.

"N-No… I-It can't be… He promised." Mirajane said.

Cana began to cry like Erza and soon after, Mira began to sob. Gray was fighting back his own tears, holding onto his right arm while Elfman had tears streaming down his face while he was silent. Simon and the others stayed quiet, letting them be.

* * *

A week had passed and Fairy Tail was completed, but was never the same. The atmosphere of the guild was dim and no one really talked. Cana was drinking heavier than usual, Mirajane rarely left her own home, and Erza hasn't been seen since as she stayed in her home, locked up. She had been sleeping in Natsu's bed, not wanting to be rid of his scent. Even Gajeel, the newest member, wasn't feel great. He had respected Natsu greatly.

* * *

"Are you going to die here and now?"

"Who… who goes there?" Natsu asked, his vision hazy but his eyes cleared up, seeing his mother. "Mom… have I finally made it to you?"

"You're so close to being with me… but you have a chance to go return."

"Return?" He asked, as if not understanding. It was then his eyes went wide as memories flashed before his eyes. Images of the people he called his friends and those he loved with every part of his heart.

Erza, the armored wizard. Strong, beautiful, smart, kind… She could be scary at times but for the most part she was super sweet. She had one of the prettiest smiles and her hair was gorgeous. He remembered meeting her in the tower… where they removed her eye which made him very angry. She hunted him down years later and attempted to kill him, but he ended up saving her life once again. He then became a member of Fairy Tail and lived with Erza. She taught him how to read and how to write. She helped train him to become stronger. He then remembered the kiss they shared… and tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Mirajane's image appeared next and it was of her giving him a smile. She had the brightest smile of them all. He remembered her greeting him when he joined the guild. He remembered how she also helped him read and write, and how she would comfort him if he was sad. She was warm and caring, something Natsu needed greatly before. He remembered telling her that he would not die and how he had broken his promise to her.

Cana's image appeared next and he watched as she helped get him drunk the first time. He ended up passing out quickly but she didn't care. She continued to be there for him when he needed to drink, backing him up when he begged Mira for a drink. He remembered all of the time she teased him with her body, snuggling him to her bountiful breasts. Yet, it was warm being hugged by her. He felt nothing but adoration for the older woman, wanting nothing more than to make her smile.

"I… I left them behind." Natsu said, a tear leaving his right eye and down his cheek.

"You did..." His mother started. They were currently on a meadow, which was where his mother brought him many times. "But you can always go back. You can always return to your place."

"I'm dead."

"With that attitude you are."

"What are you talking about? I sacrificed myself to help save Erza and everyone else."

"Yes, but you still have a heart beat, though faint. If you so wish, you can join me Natsu… or you can wake up and return to where you belong!"

"Where I belong..." Natsu said, closing his eyes with a smile. "Fairy Tail."

"That's right Natsu. I know that you miss me and wish to join me… but you have a life of your own… that you are leaving behind. You just have to wake up and fight!"

"Wake… up?"

"Wake up Natsu and fight! SHOW THEM THE POWER OF THE DRAGON OF ANNIHILATION!"

Natsu's eyes awoke and all he could see was darkness. He then found out that he couldn't even breathe. The magical energy of the Etherion restarted his heart! Natsu was now drowning, unable to get any oxygen. He was now breathing and swallowing the Etherion, letting out screams of pain as he felt his body being ripped to shreds on the inside.

' _Must… transform.'_

"Annihilation dragon's…. shadowflame….…..Armor." Natsu said, as the light from his eyes began to dim as the oxygen was all gone… It was then the black flame covered his body and he felt his eyes returning to normal. The Etherion he was breathing in began to produce oxygen! No! The Etherion bonded with him! Natsu watched as the black flames began to turn blue, his fire changing color which began to pain Natsu, who began screaming in pain, holding his flaming head as the fires turned a light blue, the same color as the crystal in which he was encased in.

* * *

The sea began to churn as a massive amount of magical energy began to surge underneath the waves. For three minutes, the seas were violent and unstable before they calmed down to normal. It was then the water was sent upwards into a tidal wave as a blue flame began to ride inside of the wave, before striking the beach, washing the flame on shore which began to extinguish.

* * *

Natsu, had returned.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. No one but Hazeguard has kind of guessed what is going to happen for the next arc. He also knows I am thinking of adding a fourth girl, only because I like her personality and shit.**

 **Ah well.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The next night came around and Natsu groaned in pain, feeling his body ache. His head was pounding and he felt like he was also so completely stuffed of food that it hurt. He had absorbed an obscene amount of Etherion from the crystal and it was tearing his body apart and repairing it at the same time. Natsu was curled up on the beach, his eyes clenched shut as he rode out the pain, but he knew he had to get up. He couldn't lay here forever. His body had changed from his consumption of the Ethernano. His veins were now visible as the energy from the Etherion coursed through him, so one could see the power that went through his veins. The blue markings on his body, that were a birthmark from Acnologia, were a little brighter. His musculature, had gotten slightly larger. The scales on his dragon arm had shed and became a lighter color, less black and more Navy Blue. The scales also hardened and his claws sharpened.

Natsu struggled to his hands and knees, only to collapse back onto the sands of the beach. He inched his way to a beach lounge chair, gripping onto it before falling onto it, groaning in pain. His legs felt weak and the pain was almost crippling. Natsu vomited up a combination of his stomach acid and Etherion, his veins constricting as the pain increased for a few seconds before returning to normal. His body was trying its hardest to process the massive amount of Etherion and it was discharging what it couldn't thru his vomit.

Natsu finally grabbed onto a beach pole, one that had an umbrella on the top and he pulled it out of the sands. His knees wobbled as he began to hobble using the umbrella pole as a cane, heading off towards the town of Magnolia, where his home was.

* * *

Mira was the first person to be in the guild at first light. She had gotten focused all on her job in order to keep her mind off of Natsu, the boy she loved greatly. She was currently setting up the bar and the kitchen, preparing the stoves for an influx of orders when everyone would begin to arrive at the guild. She left for the kitchen, unknowing that there was someone entering the guild behind her.

* * *

Natsu hobbled into the guild, collapsing up against the bar and knocking down three bar stools and forcing seven glass mugs to shatter on the floor but he continued to move, heading towards a table but he couldn't make it. His legs gave out from under him and he collapsed to the floor, bringing down the silver platter that Mira would use to serve food and drinks.

"Alright, who came in here drunk and made this mess?!" Mira demanded, her demon personality coming to bear, only for her eyes to widen at the pink hair and the body attached to it that was on the ground. "NATSU!" She cried, dropping a mug onto the ground, shattering it and spilling the water all over the floor as she went to her knees around Natsu, flipping him onto her lap only to see that he was alive and well, but his face was contorted in pain. She then noticed that his veins were a bright blue. This wasn't good.

Mira lifted Natsu up onto the closest table before she ran off towards Fairy Hills, hoping to get people to come out and help her. She frantically began to banging on the door of Erza, as she was the closest house. About ten seconds later, a tired looking Erza who was wearing her pajamas answered the door.

"What is it?"

"Natsu's alive but he needs help!"

"What?!" Erza screamed. "You're lying! He was dead!"

"I'm not lying! I have to go get Cana! Please!" Mira said, the tears in her eyes and the panic stricken face got Erza to wake up and follow Mira towards Cana's house.

Cana was awoken by the shaking of two pairs of hands, her body turning to the intruders.

"What?" She murmured, wanting to go back to bed.

"Get up! Natsu's back!" Mira said. Cana was wide awake and quickly got up, not even caring she was only in her panties. She quickly put on her bra and ran out of the house, running down with Erza and Mira to the guild hall, where they busted through the door. Upon arrival, Elfman was there now and he had wide eyes.

"It's Natsu!" Elfman stated and Mira nodded.

"He came into the guild ten minutes ago!" Mira said. "I need the master!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm right here." Yawned the old man Makarov who waddled in through the door.

"Master! It's Natsu!" Erza claimed, holding onto his dragon hand which was squeezing her hand a little painfully. The master quickly woke up and jumped onto the table, looking down at the mostly naked boy who strangely, only wore his shorts.

"Mira, how long ago did he get here?" Makarov stated.

"Ten minutes or so." Mira replied. "Master, what is wrong with him?"

"From what Erza told me, he went inside a Lacrima crystal filled with Etherion energy. This boy fought with his entire life to return and ended up absorbing a lot of the Etherion just to survive. The blue energy coursing visibly through his veins is the energy his body is attempting to process. It's a toxic material."

"Is there anything we can do?" Cana asked.

"No. We can only wait and let this pass. Natsu will live as he is strong but his body is under a lot of pain. I suppose the best thing to do is force him to sleep." Makarov said as he put his hand onto Natsu's forehead and chanted quietly, which they watched Natsu no longer cringe in pain and he sleeped peacefully.

"I'll take him home." Erza said.

"Why do you get to have him?!" Mira exclaimed.

"Oh please, his bed is there dumbass." Erza snapped, rolling her eyes as she began to pick up the heavier Natsu, only for Cana to help and hold the other arm. They both began to head off towards Fairy Hills, dragging Natsu with them. They placed him in his bed and gently covered him up with a blanket before they left the room.

Mira came over with them and they all sat in the living room, no one speaking as the silence was awkward. Cana however broke the silence.

"I can't believe he's back… we were sure he was dead..." Cana said quietly.

Erza shook her head. "I can't believe he survived… he really didn't wanna leave us..."

"He promised he wouldn't die remember? He kept his promise." Mira said with a weak smile.

The silence between them continued and they sat there in mutual silence for five minutes before Mira crossed her arms and spoke up.

"So… what do we do?" Mira asked, looking at them and both of them knew what she was talking about. "We all couldn't stand to live without him… and we all know he has feelings for us… and vice versa… so what do we do?"

"I know it sounds like a cheesy smut novel, like Erza likes to read, but isn't out only option to share him?" Can asked, lightly jabbing to Erza who huffed.

"My novels have nothing to do with this situation."

"Oh please! I remember reading one of the BDSM novels where the protagonist had a harem of women chained in the basement! It was also one of the books I caught you reading!" Cana snapped.

"I read them all! That doesn't mean I support it!"

"Then why have the book at all! You knew what the book was containing from the very moment you bought it!" Cana retorted.

"Shut up!" Erza snapped before looking away with a blush, which got the other two girls to giggle.

"Well, I am willing to try… I really can't be without him… I…"

"None of us can." Cana said.

"I'm willing to share." Erza said.

"But what about him." Cana pointed out. "Natsu isn't exactly bright when it comes to things like this. He doesn't even know what an erection was when we were all sick." Cana said, chuckling at the end.

Mira and Erza hummed in response, not sure what to say at this point. Cana hummed as well.

"We could force him." Cana said, giggling.

"Force him?" Erza asked, wondering what she meant.

"You don't mean rape do you?" Mira frowned.

"What rape? Remember the Spa? He almost took me…"

"That's instinct." Mira said. "He reminds me of a Dragon…"

Erza laughed a bit. "So, what do we do then?"

"Four way. We make him snap and take us." Cana said.

"But he stopped himself." Mira said. "He probably feels like he's forcing us." Mira laughed a bit.

"We could always chain ourselves in his room, unable to stop him." Cana grinned, teasing Erza who blushed red.

"Shut up Cana." Erza huffed which got the other two to giggle.

"Come now Erza, you can now relive out your smut fantasies." Mira said, teasing the Scarlet knight.

"Shut up!" Erza snapped. Mira and Cana gave each other an evil grin. No words were needed as they both agreed on something. Mira suddenly stood up and went upstairs, going to check on their guest.

* * *

Natsu was currently dreaming, images flying around his head. An image of a female he didn't recognize nor a land he recognized, but the female was familiar to him nonetheless. The images changed and now he was in his bedroom he shared with Erza, currently holding three children to him as he read them a story. Cana, Mira and Erza were all in the room, snuggling up to Natsu as they watched him read to the children. The children all had hair resembling their mothers and Natsu saw he was the father. This got Natsu to unconsciously smile.

* * *

Mira entered the room and walked over to Natsu, looking at him. He was no longer covered by the blanket as he had kicked it off a while ago, but he was sweating heavily. His body was no longer glowing with the blue energy and it seemed like the energy was completely absorbed. She then noticed that he had vomited in his sleep, the bed and the floor covered in the Etherion. She sighed softly but smiled, grabbing a towel and cleaning up the mess he made. Cana went in behind her and went into the bathroom, placing something on the rack next to the bathtub, before giving Mira a thumbs up. Mira nodded and finished up with cleaning up the bed, when Natsu let out a groan.

"Natsu?" Mira asked softly, standing up now. Natsu opened his eyes and looked up at Mira.

"Hi Mira… I promised I wouldn't die." Natsu said, giving her a small smile and Mira laughed a bit behind a hand.

"I thank you for keeping your promise… we all thought you died Natsu… it's been a week."

"I… I'm sorry… I wasn't going to keep my promise but somehow did anyway. I am so sorry."

"It's ok." She said, smiling.

Natsu slowly sat up, feeling a bit weak and woozy, and also very dirty. "Can I go take a bath? I'm really icky and I rather not smell this bad anymore."

"Sure. I will let the others know you are awake." Mira said before helping Natsu to his feet who slowly moved to the bath, his legs a little weak. Mira left him be and went downstairs.

"Natsu is awake." Mira said, which got the other two to turn to her.

"Is he ok?" Erza asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes he's fine… he's taking a bath now as he was really sweaty and smelly."

"That's good." Erza said, only for Cana and Mira to stand before her. She raised a brow. "What?"

Mira and Cana grabbed her and she was powerless to stop them.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next "arc". It's of my own design but its basically a combination of my own arc with the Battle of Fairy Tail. my arc wont last very long but it shoudl be about three chapters in total with combination of the Battle which wont last long either.**

 **THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER.**

 **ALERT ALERT.**

 **LEMON IN HTE FIRST HALF.**

 **ALERT ALERT.**

 **LEMON ALERT.**

* * *

Natsu climbed into the bathtub and began to clean himself off, wanting to get rid of the sweat and vomit from his body before relaxing back in the hot water. He scrubbed himself rapidly, getting everything off of him before he laid back against the tubs wall. He looked to his side and noticed a book was sitting there so he decided to grab it and open it up. It was the book he was attempting to read when he first got here. It was what he thought and still thought was a rope wrestling book, though he would soon learn that it was definitely not the case.

* * *

Erza was currently chained up in her bedroom, her body completely naked. Cana and Mira had tackled her to the ground, stripped her and robbed her of her magic using magic canceling handcuffs and chains. She was currently chained up with her hands above her head, tied together to the bedpost. Her legs were spread with her knees locked and tied to her wrists, leaving her bottom to be easily accessible and visible. She was blindfolded and there was a powerful magical seal on her mouth, leaving her completely mute. There was also a magical sign on her stomach, though it was more of just magical writing, that said. "Use me as you please."

Cana and Mira had decided together that Erza should be the one to take his virginity due to she being with him first, but the biggest reasons were that they wanted to tease Erza and pick on her. The other reason was, if this worked, Natsu would unleash his instincts upon all three of them, getting this all done properly.

* * *

Natsu's eyes were wide and he felt himself harden in the tub as the book he read was definitely not a fighting book. Natsu put the book away as soon as he could gather the willpower to do so, as he had read and looked at all of the pictures, his mind went all fuzzy as he felt his dragon side overwhelm him. Ever since Natsu accepted the fact he was Acnologia's son and accepted his powers over Shadowflame, Natsu's dragon side unleashed all it's primal characteristics. Natsu didn't really understand some of it but he felt like he was losing control.

Natsu exited the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. Upon exiting, his eyes went wide and glazed over, seeing what laid before him. Just like out of the book he read, the woman was presented to him like an offering. Like this was her duty as a woman. Natsu approached, his towel dropped, climbing onto the bed and hovering over Erza who felt the heat from Natsu. Natsu let out a primal growl from his throat, which turned on the woman below him, if the wetness between her thighs was any indication. However, Natsu quickly got control over himself and looked down at Erza.

"Erza." Natsu said, before removing the blind fold from her, allowing her to look at him. She looked up at him with fear, lust and worry. Fear for what might have happened, lust for Natsu and worry for Natsu. She felt the spell over her mouth removed with a yank of Natsu's dragon fingers and then the chains binding her body removed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Natsu." Erza said with a blush.

"Why are you like this? What happened?"

Erza froze up as she didn't know what she wanted to say. Did she want to rat out the two females responsible? Sure she did… but she also wanted this. She wanted him. She came to a decision.

"Because… you were to use me as you please." Erza said, looking up at Natsu with her legs in the position they were in when she was tied up.

"W-What?" Natsu said, his jaw snapping a bit as he felt the dragon in him attempt to gain control.

"Release your desires. Make me yours. Let loose." Erza reached up with her left hand placing a hand on his cheek but his dragon hand grabbed her hand and she looked up into his eyes, seeing the fire in them. It was an animalistic look. She let out a scream of pain and pleasure as she was instantly speared with Natsu's dick, both of her hands being pinned above her head. She couldn't help but heatedly moan out over and over as Natsu impaled her over and over on his manhood, abusing her lower body as she asked for. "Yeeees." She moaned out, feeling him dominate her like she wanted. The pervert in her was unleashed.

"Mine… all mine." Natsu hissed like a reptile would. "Only mine. Only me..." He said in heated pleasure.

"Yes Natsu! I am all yours! Only yours! AAAAAAH!" She yelled out, her body thrumming with pleasure as she had her first orgasm of the night. Erza was a screamer.

Natsu continually bottomed out inside of her, forcing her to take his large manhood every time, his thrusts powerful and rapid. She felt nothing but pleasure as he took her as if her only duty was to please her mate. Her breasts would bounce with each thrust into her, her body rocking as her hands held onto his back, feeling his powerful muscles thrum as he abused her body, not that she complained. The Scarlet Haired wizard wanted nothing more than this.

She let out her loudest scream out due to the combination of pleasure she felt when Natsu unleashed his hot seed into her, filling up her womb which overflowed out of her. Natsu also bit down on her point where her neck meets her shoulder, his four incisors penetrating her flesh. When he finished emptying himself into her, Natsu began to lick the bite marks, before collapsing to the right of her, falling asleep. It seemed he wasn't completely rested from the battle against the Etherion.

* * *

It took Erza five minutes to return to a cognitive state, sitting up slowly to look at her dragon that was sound asleep. Mira and Cana entered the room around the time she sat up, looking at the wizard who was supposed to be tied up, but they saw her ravished body. Her hair was messy, her body glowing and the seed ever so slowly dripped down her creamy thighs. Erza turned to glare at the other two for their actions but they weren't worried. They knew she enjoyed it.

"So, enjoy yourself?" Cana teased and Erza smirked.

"Yup. I had his first and he said I am only his. Seems your plan backfired as now he only wants me."

"We'll see about that." Mira stated. "He'll take us all very soon." Mira crossed her arms after telling Erza to shove it basically.

* * *

 **Lemon Over**

* * *

Natsu ended up sleeping for well over ten hours, waking up around four in the morning. He sat up and yawned, noticing that his room had changed greatly. Somehow, the room got much bigger and there was more stuff. Cana, Mira and Erza were all sleeping in separate beds. It wasn't a bad thing but it was surprising. Natsu stood up and walked out of the room, going to grab some breakfast before heading to the guild. He was in the mood to do a quest, plus he had some thinking to do about what he did with Erza.

After eating breakfast in the house, Natsu left the house and headed towards the guild. It was then he felt a little light and he noticed his body was glowing yellow. He looked up into the sky and saw dark clouds circling as if something was coming down. It looked like a portal!

"NATSU!" Erza cried, running over to him.

"What's going on?!" Cana called out, running over as Natsu slowly began to rise into the air.

"It's the Anima!" Mira called out.

Erza grabbed onto Natsu's dragon hand and began to attempt to pull him down but his hand slipped through hers. Natsu smiled softly.

"I will have to see you guys later it seems. I will be back!" Natsu called out.

"Don't you die on me!" Mira warned and Natsu nodded.

"Never!" Natsu laughed out. "This honestly seems interesting! A new adventure for me!"

"Come back soon please!" Erza begged.

"I will… when I can." Natsu said before he disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Natsu found himself awakening in what looked like a cathedral. He then realized it was a castle as he had looked out a window. He was in some kind of tower. Natsu was approached suddenly by an old man wearing what looked like royal clothing and about ten guards wielding sharp weapons.

"Natsu Dragneel… we greet you to this land of Edolas." The king spoke.

"Why am I here? What happened?"

"We brought you from your world of Earthland to this universe. This is Edolas, a world parallel to your own. Those who live in your world have counterparts that live here. As for why you are here… we are in dire need of your help. Our world is under siege by an army of demons led by a terrifying demon known as Azazel…" The king said before they all knelt to Natsu. "Please save us."

"Why do you need me? I'm not the strongest?"

"We have watched over your world and you are the best candidate. You can take any form of dark magic and fire magic and make it your own. These demons use this magic and magic in our world is different than your own. Will you please help us?"

"Can you send me back when this is all done?"

"Yes. We will send you back when you are done. We have enough energy to do so."

"Then I will help you? What's the plan?"

"We were hoping you could just go straight to the battlefield where our worlds soldiers fight. You can then take our defensive and make it offensive."

"Oh. Well that's my kind of style!" Natsu grinned. "Give me the direction."

The king pointed out towards the dark sky.

"Is that the correct direction? I will fly there." The king nodded. Natsu grinned. "ANNIHILATION DRAGONS SHADOWFLAME ARMOR!" Natsu roared as his flames roared over his body, but these weren't his black flames. These were the light blue flames, the same color as the Etherion Crystal that he was encased in.

"You… you aren't the same Natsu."

"Oh no. You must remember my black flames. No… I have changed. I took in a new powerful form of magic and my body merged with it. I have been granted these new flames but the same but more powerful characteristics of my original." Natsu said with a grin. "Time to fight!" Natsu roared as he rocketed into the sky, his speed even faster than before!

* * *

Natsu flew for about an hour at his speed, traveling a hundred or so miles, arriving at the battlefield. Demons and humans and other creatures were locked in combat, and Natsu could see all the bodies littering the ground. _'This…_ _this is disgusting?! Will my world look like this eventually if this is a parallel universe?!'_

Natsu landed at the human's base which was where they ere holding the line and doing pretty well. As he landed, he removed his flame armor and was taken to the commanders camp.

"Are you the only reinforcements?!" The commander demanded.

"Yea. I'm the only one he could get. Only enough magic to get me from the other world, but from what it sounds like, I will be the only soldier you will need."

"How do you figure?"

"Fire and Darkness don't affect me." Natsu grinned.

"Even so… one man..." He said quietly, looking at a map of the area.

"What is the current situation?"

The man began to fill in Natsu of the entire problem.

* * *

Back in Earthland, Makarov and the entire guild were silent. Erza, Mira and Cana had informed Makarov of the situation, and Makarov was currently in thought.

"Natsu is in Edolas." Makarov stated. "It seems they have need of him over there so they summoned him. I do not know how to get him back or even go over there at this time… It will take me some time to prepare a spell to open a portal, but it will be weeks or a month before I can. We can only pray he comes back before then."

"Natsu..." Mira said quietly and unhappily, missing him and hoping he was safe. Cana and Erza both felt the same way as the demon of Fairy Tail.

* * *

A platinum blonde woman had listened closely to the king, having snuck into his castle. _'My Fairy Tail… is here.'_

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **I think I just revealed my fourth harem member.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"METEOR STRIKE!" Natsu roared at as he came crashing onto the head one of the demon grunts, obliterating the head of said demon, before turning and slashing out with his dragon hand, taking the throat of another.

"Onwards men! We push them back here and now!" Roared the second in command as he led his men up the hill behind Natsu. Natsu didn't stay put and wait for he charged into the fray, the dark bolts and fire bolts just being absorbed by the blue flames of his Shadowflame armor.

Natsu's fire ability was great but he had limited powers. He was using the Shadowflame armor which he got from watching Erza requip so much, he wanted to be like her… for she was strong to him. This armor gave him enhanced speed and power but did nothing for his defense as any attack would go right to him as if he was just flesh. Flame and Shadow would harmlessly be absorbed and Ice would be weaker, but he had no defense in this form except for enhanced speed.

In this form, he did not have access to his powerful breath attack, but he was able to cover an entire building in flames rapidly from his body. He could send out flame from his hands, but this wasn't anything special, just another form of coating things in flame. From there, he had one physical attack, which was Meteor Strike. Meteor Strike was only used when Natsu was in the sky, which would send Natsu crashing down with immense speed and power, striking the opponent with gravity and flame at his side.

However, Natsu had one more ability that he never used due to it's limited abilities, but with an army in front of him, it was the perfect time.

"METEOR STORM!" Natsu roared out as he raised both of his hands into the sky while two light blue magical crest's appeared over his outstretched hands, before fireballs the size of baseballs began to shoot out in a machine gun style, sending about one hundred of them. After ten seconds, the fireballs got hit with gravity and began to pound the battlefield in front of him. The fireballs would explode upon impact, igniting an area comparable to a circle three yards in diameter. The demons struck were all on fire, with flames that could not go out. The demons thick skin allowed them some protection, but eventually the flames overran their defenses and they fell.

It was then a large fist comparable to a sedan struck Natsu in the chest, sending him flying across the battlefield into a boulder. The flames over Natsu's body dimmed for about two seconds before they went back to its brilliant flame. Natsu stood up and his eyes fell upon a demon the size of a two story building. It towered over the others and it had armor that looked a lot more special. It also could talk.

"Who are you?!" The demon bellowed, bringing out a sword from it's back. It was massive, about two feet larger than Natsu is tall, which meant the sword was about 8 feet of blade in length.

"Natsu Dragneel. Azazel I take it?"

The demon sneered. "You aren't from this world… so it seems you are their champion. How pitiful."

"I'm all they need. I am here to end your reign of terror!"

"We want what is rightfully ours! This land was ours!"

"And you lost it how?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms.

"We were banished to another dimension! We were the rightful rulers of this land and all of these humans were our pets! THIS IS WHAT WE ARE OWED!"

"You are owed nothing." Natsu said before he disappeared from view and crashed his left foot into the massive demon's chest. "You are a monster and I will defeat you."

* * *

Back in Earthland, Laxus was preparing for something, his green haired ally known as Freed Justine was running around Magnolia town.

* * *

"You are too arrogant for your own good weakling!" Azazel roared, grabbing onto Natsu's foot as he came down with a meteor strike before slamming Natsu onto the ground. Natsu was then kicked like a soccer ball into a tree, splintering the large tree upon impact. "You are their savior?! You are nothing!"

"You are nothing but a slave driver! No wonder they cast you into another dimension! You are a monster!" Natsu spat as he stood up and leapt right back at the monster, tackling the demon with rapid speed, sending Azazel onto his back with a thud.

"You can call me a monster all you want, but it won't matter if you can't defeat me!" Azazel laughed out as he met fist with fist with Natsu, only to swing his sword, sending Natsu flying as Natsu had to dodge the sword but was punched away.

* * *

A platinum blonde woman, about the same age as Natsu, was currently watching the battle, her eyes wide at seeing the man being beaten so soundly.

' _I need to help!'_

"Animal Soul: Rhino!" She called out before coming from behind Azazel.

* * *

Natsu continued to dodge sword blows before he noticed something. Natsu quickly flew into the air and dodged another sword strike. "Meteor Strike!" He roared, coming down like an asteroid onto Azazel.

"That won't work!" Azazel said, aiming the sword to impale Natsu but was hit in the left leg, lifted into the air by whatever hit him. It was a Rhino.

"Will too!" Natsu roared before smacking Azazel in the chest and slamming him onto his back, forming a large crater around the body of the massive demon.

"You think because you had help that it was enough to beat me?!" Azazel roared, grabbing Natsu in his right hand, beginning to squeeze Natsu who began to yell in pain. "I SHALL WATCH AS YOUR BODY POPS LIKE A GRAPE!"

"Big mistake!" Natsu roared, sending his flames wider and wider as the flames began to crawl up the demons arm, only for Azazel to laugh.

"You think that is going to work?! My skin is impervious to flame!"

"Wanna bet?!" Natsu roared, increasing his flame output as Azazel kept squeezing. It was then a large jaguar came up and bit down on Azazel's thumb, forcing the demon to yell out in pain and loosen the grasp on Natsu. Natsu leapt into the air, spread his wings before smashing his dragon hand into Azazel's nose sending the demon back a few feet. The flames actually were absorbed into the demons hand.

"I will kill you little girl!" Azazel roared, turning to the jaguar before swinging his sword down at the slower opponent of his. Natsu was quick and flew down, pushing the cat out of the way before taking the sword directly into his side, though it wasn't the entire sword but it was still a few inches of blade.

"AAAAAAH!" Natsu roared in pain, looking down at his body. Natsu's eyes widened as there was no blood or missing flesh. The flames around the strike were gone which allowed him to see the dragon scales. His body had gained a very weak version of dragon scales, light blue in color. The Etherion had given this new Shadowflame armor some defense though it wasn't much. It was lucky it was a slice and not a hack or he would be in serious trouble.

"You are lucky little boy… but this is just the beginning!" Azazel roared, pulling out a second sword. "TIME FOR YOU BOTH TO DIE!" Azazel swung his swords at the pair of wizards, both of them dodging the blow. The jaguar was slow and got struck with a blunt side of the blade.

"NOOO!" Natsu roared, rushing over to help but was struck down as well with a blunt side of a blade, sending him away from the jaguar.

"You are nothing! You humans are nothing but prey!" Azazel roared, bringing down the blades upon the downed Jaguar.

Natsu's eyes widened as visions of his past began to surface. Natsu replaced the jaguar with his mother and Azazel as his father, as his father had looked like Azazel… a demon striking down a defenseless woman. _'Not again!'_

Natsu roared and rushed towards the blades, getting right underneath them and over the Jaguar, who transformed back into a human form. Natsu closed his eyes and put his arms in a cross formation, hoping to take the blow over the girl.

"NOOOO!" The girl cried out, watching as the blades inched forward, only to stop as a brilliant blue flame appeared in front of Natsu's hands, blocking the swords. Natsu opened his eyes as a shield was in front of him, but of a solid flame. The shield wasn't a normal shield as it covered in a half sphere like shape. So in front and to the sides of Natsu was covered in a bright blue shield of flame that was transparent as well.

"What?! You gain a new power just as you were to die?!" Azazel roared, lifting up his foot and stomping into the shield but the shield took the stomp, though it sent Natsu farther down onto the ground. Azazel continued to put pressure onto the shield, hoping to crush Natsu but the demon lord was surprised as Natsu began to push back. Natsu then through the demon lord back a few yards before the shield dissipated. The girl transformed into a Rhino and Natsu was back in the air. "This isn't the end!" Azazel roared. "You will die! I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL!"

Natsu grinned and charged at the swords before he put up the shield again. "SHIELD OF THE KNIGHT!" Natsu roared out and the swords bounced off of the shields, like it was a trampoline. Azazel was sent back a few feet only to get struck in the left leg by the Rhino, sending the demon forward. Natsu rushed forward with the shield gone, slamming his knee into the Demons face which sent the demon falling backwards. The demon lord fell back onto a broken tree, which was shaped like a spear, which impaled the demon's head on it which came through his open mouth.

Natsu landed on the ground, his fire a little weak. He still hadn't fully recovered from the Etherion being fused with his body, but his will allowed him to fight hard and ignore the limited magical energy. Natsu went to his knees and breathed hard for a minute before he stood up. It was then he came face to face with the Jaguar, who turned into a woman about his age.

"Hi..." She said, blushing a bit. "I want to thank you for saving my life."

"You saved mine first. My flame did nothing to him..." Natsu said. "I'm Natsu Dragneel. You?" Natsu asked. _'She looks really familiar.'_

"I am Lisanna!" She said with a big smile.

Natsu's eyes widened as he collapsed to his knees, holding his head as images and memories that he never had went through his mind.

"Natsu! Are you ok?" She asked, helping Natsu to his feet.

"I'm… fine. Just… a little woozy." Natsu said, not talking more about what he saw. _'Lisanna… she's the sister that Mira and Elfman lost… but she is the Edolas version.'_ Natsu thought.

"Alright." She said with a beautiful smile. Natsu smiled back and stretched his body.

"Well, that was quicker than I thought… well it was nice meeting you Lisanna but I have to go! I hope you take care ok!" He said before rocketing off into the sky as he donned his armor again, a small amount of magical power left.

* * *

Upon arrival at the kings castle, Natsu collapsed in the tower, landing a few feet away from the king.

"You actually did it. The demon king was vanquished."

"Yea. I had some help but the demon lord is dead. Can I go back yet?"

"You wanna go back so soon? The trip through the portal isn't pleasant."

"Yea. I don't wanna keep my friends waiting."

"Are you sure? You don't look very well. At least let me treat you to a meal and let you regain your strength."

"Oh… well that sounds kinda nice."

"Wonderful! So what kind of foods do you eat and whats the best way to replenish your magic?"

"Fire. That's the best way to get my power back."

"Fire… Guards!" Roared out the king.

"Yes sire?" A few guards said as they entered the throne room.

"I need you to prepare the bonfire outside immediately! Natsu here eats flame! Also prepare the feast! We shall eat a little earlier!"

"Right away sir." They said, rushing out of the room.

"Thank you." Natsu said, bowing his head.

"No need to thank us. Least we can do for it. We will send you back right after dessert!"

Natsu smiled. "I can't wait." Natsu said. "I eat a lot more than others, so be ready." Natsu said which got the king to laugh.

"We shall surprise you then! Our feasts here at the kingdom is legendary!"

* * *

Six hours later, Natsu stood with the king and his mages, ready to go back. The feast was wonderful with so much good food that Natsu said he must have gained four pounds from the amount he put into his belly. The desserts were great and gave him a sweet tooth, as he had pigged out at the urging of the king. As Natsu was about to step through the portal, a voice rang out that was familiar to him.

"Wait!" Yelled a girl, who was breathing heavily. It was then four guards came from behind and went to grab her.

"Who dares intrude in my castle?!"

"Wait." Natsu said. "She was the one who helped me out with the demon lord. If it wasn't for her, I would have died."

"Ok let her through." The king said.

"Lisanna, what's the matter?"

"Take me with you!" Lisanna begged. "I'm not from this world! I was taken from Earthland when I was a little girl! Please!"

Natsu's eyes went wide. "You're Mira's little sister..."

"Yes! Please. I wanna go back."

Natsu looked at the king who shook his head.

"We only have enough power to send back one of you." He said which got Lisanna to look down, upset.

Natsu frowned and walked over to Lisanna, giving her a hug.

"Do me a favor… when you see Mira… tell her that I wish I could come back… but I can't..." Natsu said, gently pushing Lisanna to the portal.

"I can't do that!" Lisanna said. "It's not fair if it's only me!"

"Life isn't fair… just take care of the guild for me." Natsu said, giving her a weak smile.

"Natsu..." She said, tearing up.

"Look, it's ok. I will find a way back… I promise." Natsu lied, giving her a weak smile.

"Don't lie to me!" She cried, rushing forward to hug Natsu around his neck.

"It's ok Lisanna. You deserve this more than I do." Natsu grinned, only for Lisanna to press her lips to his own for a few seconds before releasing him. With tears in her eyes, she moved into the portal.

"I will find a way to bring you back! I swear it!" She said before disappearing. Natsu waved while she left, leaving him behind in Edolas.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. The chapter ill put up later, either tonight or tomorrow, will be the final one of the arc. I hope you enjoy this!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Natsu turned to the king, looking at the king who gave him a look of pity.

"I'm sorry..." The king said. "I used up the last of the Lacrima's energy to open the portal."

"It's alright… I just had to do it… for it was the right thing. She belonged in that world more… with her brother and sister."

"You will fit in here just fine!" The king said. It was then a member of his scientists stepped forward.

"Wait… there is a slight chance I can get him home sire… but it's risky."

Natsu turned. "How?"

"The Lacrima isn't completed depleted… and if we had a large enough energy source… I could theoretically open up the last used spell the Lacrima used. However, it's only in theory. Plus the only way I can get you that power… it's dangerous and I can't come with you."

"What's the other possibilities?"

"The portal never opens… or you are obliterated upon contact with the portal." He said.

"Sir." Natsu turned to the king. "I have to try. Please."

"I wasn't going to stop you. I will help you the best I can." He said, grinning.

"Awesome!" Natsu said.

* * *

Back in Earthland, Lisanna came out of her portal, appearing in the middle of Fairy Hills, right where Natsu was taken. She began to look around, not entirely sure where she was as everything had changed. It was then a voice came that she recognized.

"You there! Are you lost? You aren't supposed to be in here!" Roared Erza, walking over towards Lisanna.

"Erza… is that you?"

"You know my name but I don't know you."

"You do know me! We're friends!" She said, giving Erza a big smile.

Erza stared at Lisanna for a few seconds. Erza's eyes began to widen, her jaw dropping ever so slightly.

"L-Lisanna?"

"It's so good to see you again." She said, only for Erza to embrace Lisanna, hugging her tightly.

"H-How… you died."

"I… never actually died… I was taken to Edolas through a Anima…"

"It's so good to have you back! How did you return?!" Erza asked, looking at the platinum blonde woman.

"I… I'm sorry..." She said, looking down.

"You…. Natsu…" Erza said, beginning to tear up.

"He told me to do it! He made me! I'm so sorry." Lisanna said, tearing up along with the armored wizard.

"Natsu… You damn selfless idiot!" Erza said, punching the ground, unable to hold back her sobs as she had just lost her lover.

* * *

Natsu was walking into a cave, overflowing with energy similar to Etherion, but not the same exact composition. _'This… is the only way.'_ Natsu said, holding a bag that contained the Lacrima. In the end of the cave was a large cavern that was overflowing violently with energy that could potentially revive the Lacrima though it was also fatal if exposed long enough. However, magic was different in Edolas so Natsu might be able to survive it. It was a chance he was willing to take or he'd never return. The scientist said that once he returns with the recharged Lacrima, it would take a few months, but they'd be able to open the portal again. Natsu didn't care about the length of time, only the chance to see his friends again… Erza. Mira… Cana. Everyone in Fairy Tail.

He ignited his armor entering the cave which he immediately felt the effects of the energy, which was a slight pinprick sensation.

* * *

"Mira! Big Brother Elf!" Yelled Lisanna as she ran over towards the pair who were in the graveyard. They always walked together once a week to the grave of Lisanna to lay down some flowers.

The pair immediately stopped, freezing up as they heard a familiar voice. They turned around and froze up once more, their eyes wide as Lisanna was standing only a few yards away. Mira began to cry, looking at who was there.

"Is this real?!" Mira cried out. "Lisanna..." She cried, looking at what looked like her sister. Even Elfman was crying.

"It's me." Lisanna said before embracing her sister who cried into the shoulder of her sister. "I've returned big sis." She said softly.

Elfman hugged onto his sisters, hugging them tightly as he cried with them, finally together after being away for so long.

"Welcome home Lisanna." Mira said, kissing her baby sisters cheek.

* * *

Natsu arrived at the cavern, looking at the bolts of energy that arced through the many crystals. It looked like the inside of a thundercloud. He had his left eye closed as the pain was phenomenal to him. Even through his armor, the energy felt like a razor was being taken to his skin.

' _This… this is it… ugh.'_ He thought, placing the Lacrima in between four crystals and as soon as one bolt hit, another would and another and another and another, until the entire cavern was just one big lightning storm that never ended its bolts, sending the energy into the Lacrima. _'I… please hurry.'_ He thought, falling to his back as he passed out, his armor never once leaving him.

* * *

Back in Earthland, Lisanna, Mira and Elfman returned to the guild, their tears wiped away. Lisanna was brought before Makarov who embraced the young Strauss sibling with tears in his eyes.

"Lisanna… I am so glad to hear you are safe… what happened to you?"

"I was taken to Edolas… and… I… Natsu." She said, hugging her knees as she was sitting on a bench.

"What about Natsu?!" Mira begged, looking at her younger sister.

"He… he kept himself in Edolas… allowing me to take the portal instead of him… He wanted me to be with you… more than he wanted to return." Lisanna said, which got Mira to start tearing up and crying again. Natsu really loved her more than he loved himself.

* * *

About four hours into the cavern, Natsu woke up and looked at the Lacrima, which was bright blue now. Natsu roared in pain as he grabbed onto the Lacrima, tearing it away from the energy bolts. He quickly made his way out of the cavern but ended up collapsing as his magical energy was completely depleted from the armor absorbing most of the energy from the cave system.

* * *

Natsu awoke two hours later to find himself being lifted onto a cart by some of the kings guards but passed out only twenty seconds into it.

* * *

After an hour ride on the cart, Natsu was placed onto a bed within the castle, where maids tended to him, keeping him from getting to dirty from the sweat. It seemed the energy inside his body wasn't reacting well to the energy in the cave, so he was sick.

* * *

A month passed since Natsu remained in Edolas. He was back on his feet two days after he returned from the cave and the scientists had immediately began to work on getting the Lacrima and the spell ready. Due to the Lacrima already being used, the spell was even harder to use than before which is why it would take a long time to get it ready.

Natsu had began training, working with the Fairy Tail of Edolas. The Fairy Tail of Edolas quickly accepted Natsu as if he was one of them though he mainly stayed to himself, using the gym within the Fairy Tail building to increase his strength and stamina. Natsu was determined to get stronger for he had a vision. While Natsu was unconscious outside of the cave, a dream came but it was more like a vision. He saw his father standing over the dead bodies of all his friends, before he killed Natsu, letting Natsu wallow in sorrow before his death. The entire guild had perished and was burnt to the ground, along with the entire town of Magnolia. Natsu knew that his father was coming. He doesn't know when but Natsu was going to be ready.

* * *

Three months into his stay in Edolas, Natsu had gained new abilities and his muscles increased slightly in density and size, which meant he had gotten stronger.

* * *

Fourth months into his stay, he was called up by the king and when he arrived, the king smiled.

"It's time. My men have said that it's now or never to go back. Are you ready?"

"More than ever!" Natsu said, his fists clenched. "I'm hoping not much had changed."

"We can only hope. Well, I wish you luck my boy." The king said, standing back as the scientist grinned and began to play with something, before the portal opened suddenly.

"Go now! I can't hold it open for long!" The scientist said in which Natsu jumped in head first, in which the portal closed instantly behind Natsu.

* * *

In the four months since Natsu was gone, the guild had gone back to normal after a few weeks. Cana, Erza and Mira had been the worst off since Natsu left them to bring back Lisanna. They were still sad that Natsu was gone but they didn't mope around after two weeks. They began to live their lives, hoping Natsu would return one day.

However, in the current time of Earthland, Fairy Tail was having a major crisis. After Erza got the others to escape their stone confinement the Thunder God Tribe, consisting of Freed Justine, Evergreen and Bickslow, had begun their assault taking down members of Fairy Tail. At this current time, Lisanna and Elfman had been defeated and tortured by Justine, only for Mira to use her magic, revealing one of the reasons she is called the Demon of Fairy Tail or the She-Devil.

* * *

Natsu fell through the end of the portal, only to find out that he was ten feet into the air.

"Fuck." Was all Natsu could say until he fell face down onto the pavement, right in front of a demon.

* * *

Mira Strauss has just blasted the Lacrima she was near, gliding to the ground and looking around, finding Elfman and Lisanna nearby who rushed over. Mira jumped a bit in surprise as a figure appeared out of a black portal, smacking into the ground with enough force to leave an indent in the concrete. Her eyes went wide as she spotted the pink hair as the boy had his face towards her. It was Natsu.

* * *

"Ow…." Natsu whined, before he opened his eyes, his eyes going wide as he quickly got onto his butt and scooted away. "What?! A demon fell through the portal?! I thought we beat them all!" Natsu said, preparing some black flames on his right hand, only for his eyes to widen when the demon began to change form. Natsu watched as the demon turned into Mira who jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cried into his chest.

"NATSU!" She sobbed, holding onto him. Natsu quickly pushed her off, holding her at arms length.

"Y-You… D-demon… H-how?! You a demon?!"

Mira brought her hand back and slapped Natsu across the face before embracing him again, burying her head into his shoulder.

"I thought I had lost you forever." Mira sniffled into his neck and when she felt Natsu rub her back and hug her, she smiled.

"I fought tooth and nail to come back. I would never leave you if I have any say about it." Natsu said quietly, hugging the eldest Strauss sibling.

"You… I love you Natsu." Mira said pulling away before pressing her lips to his, her lips soft like cotton. Natsu was stunned and Mira began to cry when she didn't feel Natsu respond but when he put his hands on her hips and tilt his head to deepen the kiss, she cried out of happiness, feeling the boy she loved reciprocate her feelings.

After the kiss of a lifetime, which lasted a good minute and a half, they pulled away to breathe, only for Mira to lay her head on his chest, a big smile on her face.

"You brought Lisanna back… you found her."

"She more of found me." Natsu laughed a bit. "But I knew that you would want to see your sister again… so I only did what was natural. I wanted her to be with you… as she is your real family… and I'm not that special like she is."

"Don't you dare say that!" Mira said, looking up at Natsu with a face that reminded him of the scary demon from before. "You are very special Natsu! Accept it!"

"Ok ok!" Natsu said with an audible gulp, not wanting to anger the She-Devil. "So… what's going on?"

Elfman came over, holding Lisanna and Juvia in his arms, huffing and puffing. "It's… Laxus." He said, unable to speak anymore.

"It's Laxus." Mira said, taking over. "He wants control of the guild so he's doing his best to get it from gramps."

"Did he hurt anyone…?"

"He forced Fairy Tail to fight each other… and while no one is dead… many are badly injured… Elfman and Lisanna were hurt as well earlier! Natsu, I don't know where but Laxus is bound to be furious and will do something stupid! We need to evacuate everyone out."

"No time." Natsu said, feeling a rise in magical energy. "I'm going to fight him… you get everyone you can to safety." Natsu said, growling in anger at Laxus. "No one hurts my family."

"Natsu… come back alive ok?"

"I will. I've gotten a whole lot stronger since you've seen me fight against Jose." Natsu grinned, walking off towards the Cathedral where he felt Laxus at.

* * *

The final battle for Fairy Tail is about to begin.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


End file.
